The Anniversary Dinner
by MissJMc
Summary: Kurt and Blaine go out for a dinner to celebrate their six month anniversary. Little does Kurt know Blaine's got a few tricks up his sleeve. *erotic hypnosis!*


**Hello my beloved readers, and various other people who are finding this series for the first time! Welcome to my slice of crazy, I do hope you enjoy it. :) **

**This fic was particularly fun to write, because of how different it is from anything else I've written. Yes, there's hypnosis, yes there's smut, but there's more! There's twists and turns! And it's lovely!**

**Thank you, once again, for reading and reviewing! It's absolutely fantastic to wake up to full inboxes, reviews and alerts awaiting my eyes. :)  
><strong>

**Also, the winner of the 'name the verse' contest will be announced at the end of this fic! I guess you'll have to read to find out! **

* * *

><p>"I've got the mo-o-o-oves like Jagger," Kurt and Blaine sang in unison, before whistling the outro of the pop song.<p>

"God, that's such an amazing song," Blaine sighed, smiling at his boyfriend as they drove further towards Westerville.

They were going to a new five-star restaurant Crave to celebrate their six month anniversary. It had been six months since Pavarotti had died, since Kurt had sang Blackbird, and since Blaine had confessed his emotions and kissed Kurt. The six months, although sometimes troubling, had been the best in either boy's life.

Kurt wore a pair of black slacks, a green Calvin Klein dress shirt, and a silvery skinny tie, all designer of course. Blaine was wearing grey slacks, a pink dress shirt, and a black tie, one of his many Kurt-approved outfits.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand on the console as they passed a sign that proclaimed there was ten miles to Westerville.

"And now, we're gonna take you back a bit, with Somewhere Only We Know by Keane!" The radio DJ announced proudly, before the song began. Kurt rolled his eyes at the cheesiness, before glancing over at Blaine.

His breathing stopped. Blaine was chewing on the inside of his cheek, squinting a little, and his knuckles turned white around the wheel.

That was his thinking face.

Kurt hated some things that stemmed from his thinking face.

There had been a few good ones, like having a Disney marathon for the first few days of Summer, only leaving the room for bathroom breaks and to get more food. There was the time when Kurt got sick, so Blaine came over, risked influenza, and fed his ailing boyfriend soup one spoonful at a time. Another was his idea to try erotic hypnosis.

Blaine had his share of less-than-brilliant ideas too, though. The idea to actually go on a date with Rachel, the Warblers trying to be sexy, and the GAP attack. Performing Lady GaGa music at his theme park gig was another bad one, that freed up even more of Blaine's summer. The time when they had drove three hours to a beach only to be alerted of a incoming thunder storm and massive amounts of rain. Kurt's least favorite idea that had come from Blaine's pretty little head was when they had snuck into a club a few hours out of town with Brittany, Santana, Mike, Puck, Tina and Lauren. They had drank and danced until two, and then had to book a hotel room in the town because they were all too smashed to drive. Kurt had woken up with Puck snuggled up on his left side, Blaine moaning in his sleep on his right side, and the worst headache in his entire life.

"Blaine," Kurt began cautiously, hoping this would turn out to be one of Blaine's better ideas, "What are you thinking about?"

Blaine smirked as they drove past the Welcome to Westerville sign, letting some of his teeth show from under his lip.

"Just about our dinner plans," Blaine replied nonchalantly.

"Yes, our reservations are for 6:30," Kurt breathed.

"Mm-hmm," Blaine agreed.

"That isn't it, is it?" Kurt wondered, tilting his head and swallowing a lump of nervousness in his throat.

"Not really," Blaine answered.

Kurt turned in his seat, knees hitting the console, as he fixed Blaine with one of his famous bitch faces. Blaine winked, and as they pulled up to the restaurant, he continued humming the song. He pulled his keys from the ignition and adjusted himself so he was staring directly at Kurt. Blaine licked his lips before smiling widely and opening his mouth to say four words that undid Kurt so easily.

"Somewhere only Kurt knows," Blaine said clearly, eyes finding Kurt's, holding his gaze.

Kurt's jaw dropped open in awe before he could say anything, wonder what Blaine meant by that. Kurt's head fell against the headrest, and his eyes fell half-closed, the pocelain tone meeting the turquoise nicely, in Blaine's opinion. The smaller boy's breathing deepened and became breathier, and he let out a small noise of contentment. Blaine smiled broadly.

"Love, you're going to stay entranced the whole time we eat. Maybe if you're good we can fool around a little. You will only speak to me, and will only acknowledge me. Anything instruction I give you, you will follow exactly. Alright?"

"Stay entranced...be good...fool...around...speak...listen...Master..."

Kurt couldn't possibly manage to string together an actual sentence in his current state, so he settled on echoing the finer points of Blaine's instructions. His blank mind absorbed the words like a sponge, and they reverberated through his mind.

"Let's go eat," he said, leaning forward to capture Kurt's lips in a passionate kiss.

"Mm. Yes Master," Kurt replied drowsily.

* * *

><p>"Name?" The blond hostess asked, smiling invitingly at Blaine and Kurt as they approached the sleek black podium.<p>

"Anderson," Blaine said quickly, though sweetly.

Kurt sighed and leaned further into Blaine's half hug, and Blaine squeezed his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Table for two?" She questioned, staring at the tablet screen below her.

"Table for two," Blaine confirmed, smiling and pressing a kiss to Kurt's cheek.

Kurt whimpered a little as he felt warmth flood from his cheek down to his toes. Blaine had that effect on him. Especially when he was in trance.

"Follow me," she said simply, not glancing up, but taking off in a different direction. Blaine began after her, Kurt following Blaine like a puppy.

The restaurant was mainly black, white and grey, sharp edges absolutely everywhere, classical music playing over the din of patrons enjoying their spectacularly priced meals. Blaine smiled at people who acknowledged him. He knew a few people from his father's dinner parties he had been forced to go to. But he and Kurt were seated in a deep circular booth, tucked away in the corner, away from anybody else's direct line of vision. Kurt was nudged around the table to the back edge, and Blaine slid in the other way, smiling at the hostess before she got a chance to walk away. Kurt slumped into the soft leather seat, and sighed once again.

Blaine meant to open the menu, he really did, but he couldn't tear his eyes from Kurt. His boyfriend's eyes, now open all the way, were blown wide and glazed over, turning lighter through the haze of his trance. A smile had etched itself across Kurt's gorgeous face, showing no teeth as usual. Kurt continuously made small noises of happiness, tiny mewls of pleasure. Kurt was slumped against the seat, but his shoulder was leaning against Blaine's.

"Such a good boy, aren't you?" Blaine murmured, smiling at his boyfriend.

"I'm...a good...boy," Kurt whimpered, squirming in Blaine's grasp. Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's temple, and flipped the front cover of the menu open.

To anyone else, it would look like they were just whispering sweet nothings to each other, when in fact, each of Blaine's words dragged Kurt deeper into the abyss known as hypnosis.

"Hello there," a smooth voice asked, and Blaine glanced upwards to see a tall figure smiling down at him, joy twinkling in his eyes. Blonde hair fell asymetrically across his forehead, and the devious smile was one Blaine would recognize anywhere.

"Jeff!" Blaine cried in disbelief, blinking at the waiter.

"Blaine," the Warbler said, nodding happily at his friend.

"You work here?" The curly-haired boy wondered, shocked.

"A lot of us Warblers do, actually. The restaurant was short on staff, and they called the school, who were more than happy to provide those of us who spend the summers running around Westerville," Jeff explained, shifting his weight to his right foot.

Blaine smirked, remembering last summer when a daycare had opened, and been short-staffed, and a few of his friends and him had t go babysit. The Warblers all hung out with each other in the summer, the ones who boarded either staying at the school's dorms or with their friends. Jeff, who was from California, had stayed with Nick since he had started in Stuart's Hall for Boys, the private Elementary school a few miles away from Dalton.

"So how's the boyfriend?" Jeff asked softly, gaze flickering to Kurt.

Blaine's heart thudded. Jeff would totally find out, and out them.

"He's good, look man, can we order drinks?" Blaine rushed, hoping to not seem too suspicious.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I keep forgetting to actually take people's orders," Jeff laughed, pulling a small tablet from his short apron's pocket, "Would you like to see our wine list?"

Blaine snorted, "Jeff, I'm seventeen."

"You don't look it. No one cares anyway," Jeff whispered, a mischievious grin crossing his lips.

"Alright, two flutes of Dom, please," Blaine said, smiling. Jeff tapped a few buttons, and walked off to fetch the champagne.

Blaine sighed in relief, and Kurt echoed with his own sigh. Letting a nervous laugh escape his throat, Blaine flipped open the leather bound menu to select his dinner. He figured he would have to pick Kurt's too, in this state.

* * *

><p>"I will have the shrimp parmesan penne," Blaine told Jeff, reading the words from the white paper open in front of him.<p>

"And for Kurt?" Jeff questioned, pointing towards the thin boy, realizing that Blaine would be doing the speaking for the thinner boy. He wasn't planning on questioning it, since he didn't really want to know why Kurt was continuously sighing and looking at Blaine like he would do absolutely anything for him.

If Jeff only knew.

"He'll have the prime rib," Blaine answered, smiling and passing Jeff the black menus. Jeff tapped the tablet a few times, before accepting the menus and striding away.

Blaine stroked Kurt's hair gently, and smiled at the happy noises Kurt released. Blaine's gaze fell on the small white basket of warmed bread that had been placed on their table before Jeff had taken their orders. Blaine reached forward, hooked his index finger on the edge of the basket, and dragged it across the slick black table towards himself.

"Kurt, are you hungry?" Blaine asked politely, knowing what type of answer he would get from him.  
>"If you...want me...be," Kurt mewled happily, nuzzling his face into the crook of Blaine's neck.<p>

Blaine grinned, and felt his heart thud a little faster. At that moment, the hypnosis didn't mean Blaine getting off to Kurt doing whatever he said. At that moment, the hypnosis was about Kurt giving up control to Blaine, trusting that Blaine would do nothing to hurt him. It was Kurt allowing Blaine to take control, and let Kurt just sit back and obey, do what he was told. The hypnosis was about trust, and love. Blaine knew no one else would ever have the priviledge of doing anything like this to Kurt.

"I know love," Blaine said happily, "I want you to be hungry."

Kurt registered the command, and licked his lips with hunger. Blaine bit back the groan that threatened to escape. Kurt licked his lips before he started sucking- no. Blaine shook the thought from his head, and picked up a small piece of bread, the crust crinkling in his hand. It was still warm, and smelled extremely fresh.

"Kurt, baby, you're going to eat until I stop feeding you. With each bite, you're going to go ten times deeper. Okay?"

Kurt nodded lazily, and smiled simply at Blaine. He wasn't really sure what ten times deeper felt like, but whatever Blaine told him to do, he would happily oblige. Blaine brought the piece of bread closer to Kurt's lips, and Kurt opened his mouth enough to allow the food in.

When Kurt bit into the bread, he slumped against Blaine even more. It was fabulous. The bread was so soft, so deliciously warm, it felt like it melted onto his tongue, became part of him. He chewed a couple times, and then swallowed the mass, and then opened his mouth for more food. Blaine grinned, kissed Kurt's cheek, and then fed Kurt another bite, watching his boyfriend sink even deeper into trance.

* * *

><p>Kurt had never had better bread in his entire life. It tasted amazing, and every time it touched his tongue, he felt more of his free will sliding into nowhere, down the drain of his consciousness. He wasn't sure how many pieces he had eaten before their actual meals came, but he didn't care. He would have kept eating until Blaine had given him instructions to stop eating bread, they had run out, or Kurt had eaten so much bread, gone so deep, that Blaine would need to command Kurt's every action. They had never reached that impossibly deep level of trance, but both of them were anxious for the day when they could just sit around and take Kurt deeper, to the place of absolute willingness.<p>

But the bread-eating had to stop, since their entrees had arrived.

"Prime rib," Jeff said, sliding the beige plate in front of Kurt. The smell of freshly cooked beef wafted towards his nose, complimented by the vegetable medley on the side of the triangular plate.

"Shrimp parmesan penne."

A grey rectangular plate was placed before Blaine. The pasta and shrimp were mixed together in a perfect ratio, and covered in a creamy cheese sauce. A piece of garlic bread was sitting across the corner of the plate, the garlic butter a smooth yellow across the crusty bread, the same type that Blaine had been feeding Kurt a few seconds earlier.

"Enjoy, guys!" Jeff exclaimed happily, walking towards the kitchen to pick up another order for a different table.

Blaine scooted a little to his own side, and picked up his fork and knife. Kurt sat there, smiling blankly at his food, blinking every few seconds. Blaine laughed, and spoke up.

"Love, you can eat your food like normal, but it will be the best meal ever. Each bite will be like an explosion of taste, and leave you wanting so much more."

Kurt nodded at Blaine, a glassy sheen taking over his aqua eyes. His smooth, slender hands moved to pick up his fork and knife.

* * *

><p>Kurt's food went too fast, really.<p>

The first tiny piece had been cut carefully, and Blaine had watched as Kurt raised it to his mouth. His eyes crossed as he looked towards the tender steak in front of his mouth, his fork shaking in anticipation of the great food that was about to be ingested.

He had taken the first bite into his mouth, and gasped as he began to chew. As he bit into the juicy, tender beef, it felt like it exploded onto his tastebuds. He shuddered, chewing until every bit of the lovely flavor had dissolved into his mouth. Kurt begun cutting pieces from the beef, and they got increasingly larger as he went. Blaine had watched the entire thing, amused, calmly eating his pasta and seafood.

Once Jeff had carted off their dirty dishes, Blaine pulled Kurt closer again, and threw an arm around his shoulder.

"How was your meal, love?" Blaine whispered, his lips ghosting over his ear.

"Amazing," Kurt answered, leaning into Blaine's embrace fully, "It tasted amazing. Thank you for allowing me to partake in that. Master."

Blaine shuddered at Kurt's impossibly quiet tone on the last six letters, the final word. Blaine squeezed his boyfriend's shoulder, and he angled Kurt's face to press a gentle, yet hot kiss to his lips.

When they pulled apart, Kurt's eyes were blown wide with lust.

"Master," he panted softly, his voice high and breathy.

"I know, but we still have one more course."

Blaine fixed Kurt with a stern look, and the pale boy flushed pale rose. He nodded in understanding, and Jeff came to their table once more.

"Dessert, guys?"

"We thought you'd never ask, Jeff."

* * *

><p>Blaine had ordered a caramel cream mousse for Kurt, and a piece of red velvet cake with cream cheese frosting for himself.<p>

Jeff nodded as he set down the silvery plates before striding off, pulling out his tablet to take the order of another couple. Blaine noticed the restaurant was getting quieter. People were slowly finishing their dinners, and since it was getting late, they were rarely being replaced. He gazed at Kurt, who was staring back at him, enamored, and a wicked thought popped into his mind. Blaine leaned forward, and whispered in Kurt's ear.

"Kurt," he swallowed, "with each bite of this dessert, this fabulous dessert you cannot wait to devour, you will have an orgasm. However, you will not cum when you have an orgasm. You will only feel the effects. No screaming."

Blaine sat back, and Kurt's eyes were wide as he watched. Normally, he would refuse to eat the food on that condition. He normally wouldn't want to make a fool of himself in a fancy restaurant. However, these conditions were far from normal, and Blaine was in charge, and Kurt was in absolutely no position to protest in any way, shape or form. Kurt slowly picked up his spoon, and dipped it into the creamy, caramel mousse and topping. He raised it to his mouth, inhaled raggedly, and closed his eyes.

It hit him like a tidal wave.

He gasped, and clutched the tablecloth with his left hand, the empty one. His eyes flew open, and his mouth fell open, before he forced it shut again. It felt like the falling of orgasm, but without any of the mess he hated. Kurt loved it, and noticed that as long as he had the mousse in his mouth, he had that feeling of constantly orgasming. He was shaking in his seat. Kurt just had a mental orgasm in a rastaurant.

And goddamn, it was fabulous.

Kurt scooped up more mousse this time, and shovelled it into his mouth, eager for another mental high. This one hit him even harder. He shook harder, his heart beat even faster, and his knuckles turned white around the black tablecloth.

Blaine smirked through a mouthful of cake and frosting. He loved Kurt's face right now. The pure bliss while he savored the caramel cream mousse on his tongue, on his palate, throwing him about in ecstasy. When he swallowed, the desperation to spoon more into his mouth and relish in another mental orgasm.

Kurt eventually left no gap, and was trapped in a loop of endless cumming. When he scraped the bottom of the curved dish for more and none came up, he looked to Blaine frantically.

"Just relax Kurt, you can have more dessert later," Blaine said smoothly, brushing a hand through Kurt's immaculate hair. Kurt smiled, not catching the douoble entendre in his deep trance.

* * *

><p>They didn't make it back to Lima.<p>

Blaine had said a quick goodbye to Jeff, the other Warblers, tipped Jeff well, and paid the bill. Kurt stayed right behind him, smiling at his boyfriend lovingly the entire time. Blaine had escorted Kurt to his Prius, and practically burned rubber pulling out of the parking lot.

Blaine headed for the closest possible hotel, which happened to be the fanciest in Westerville, and glanced at Kurt, who was smiling blankly at the ceiling.

"Kurt," Blaine said, Kurt's head snapping to gaze at his boyfriend, "As we drive, I want you to feel a pair of hands rubbing you all over, stimulating you for what's to come. Don't touch yourself. Let the hands do their work."

Kurt went rigid in his seat as he felt the hands begin to ghost over his body. They rubbed through his hair, over his arms, across his chest. One stopped to squeeze his nipple, and he bit back a moan.

"Let it out, let me hear how hot they make you," Blaine instructed, feeling each noise Kurt made going straight to his hardening member.

Kurt threw his head against the headrest as a phantom hand pull gently on his hair, exactly how Blaine did. His jaw dropped and he let out a low groan, hips bucking up to meet the invisible hands. Kurt's briefs were beginning to get a little wet, and he felt the hands move over his balls.

"Blaine!" He cried, eyes tearing open in a moment of complete lust. Blaine leaned over, and pressed a smooth kiss to Kurt's rosy cheek.

"I'll be right back. I'm just gonna go get us a room. The hands are gonna get even better, love. I promise."

Kurt nodded frantically, and Blaine slunk out of the Prius, leaving Kurt alone in the darkness. Well, he was technically alone, but he still felt the hands all over his body. Kurt gasped, tensing in the leather seat as he felt the hands multiply. One stayed tangled in his hair, another alternated between his nipples, squeezing and pulling on the erogenous zones. A second pair was running up and down his sides. Their were multiple pairs working at his legs, turning them to jelly as if they had been removed of bones. A hand was squeezing and massaging his rear, and another was seemingly rubbing at his entrance. Kurt's favorite hands, however, were the ones that were stroking up and down his cock, teasing the bell end, fingering his sack.

Blaine got back to the car, keycard in hand, and took the whimpering puddle of his boyfriend in through a back door of the hotel. They quickly ran through the hallways, and towards an empty elevator. Fortuanately enough, there was a gala that night, and the socialites and debutantes wouldn't be returning until much later. Blaine noted it was only eight thirty, and he was planning to make full use of all the time he and Kurt had together before meeting Brittany and Santana the next day for lunch back in Lima.

They finally arrived on the third floor, and Blaine made a mad dash for the end of the hallway, where their executive suite would be found. Kurt followed with great difficulty, since he was still being assaulted by the invisible hands relentlessly. Blaine reached the mahogony door, but noticed a distinct lack of a boyfriend next to him. He glanced back down the hall, and saw Kurt leaning against the wall, eyes blown wide with sexual need. smirking, Blaine jogged back down the hall, and helped Kurt to his feet.

"The hands are stopping," Blaine laughed, loving Kurt's shell-shocked expression.

Kurt smiled, and followed Blaine down the hallway towards the room, noticing the tent in his master's trousers. Blaine clumsily swiped the key card through the slot, the green light not coming quick enough. Once the door opened, they raced through the frame, and paused to take in the enourmous scale of the hotel room.

Blaine whistled in appreciation. The hotel room was full of warm colors, and a fireplace roared in the middle of the den and dining room area. The kitchen looked fully stocked, and Blaine saw the mini-bar was stocked with a decent amount of luxurious foods and drinks. Blaine wasn't interested in the kitchen, however. He was more interested in the bedroom.

Kurt was standing in a doorway, pointing inwards, towards the bed, which Blaine smiled at. Kurt was such a puppy when he was in trance.

* * *

><p>Once they were both nude, Blaine sat Kurt against the maroon pillows, and gazed lovingly at him. He ran a hand down Kurt's chest, not to turn Kurt on, but just because his chest was so pale, and gorgeous. Light blonde hair dusted his pectoral region, and formed a thin sheen that went all the way down to his crotch, where the hair got coarser, darker, and more concentrated. Blaine took in the sight of his boyfriend splayed in front of him, deeper in trance than he had ever been before.<p>

"Kurt, you can feel the hands coming back, can't you? They're going to be rubbing a special balm all over your body, that makes you ten times more susceptible to touch. So the touch of the fingertips is all you need, baby," Blaine rasped, pretty sure his eyes were glazing over with lust as Kurt began to groan.

Kurt felt the wamth spreading over his body. The hands were spreading the balm absolutely everywhere, including his puckered hole. His member was dripping with precum, and when the hand jerked over it, Kurt's hips bucked up into nothing, and he shouted.

"Now they're gone, now it's only me," Blaine growled.

Kurt whimpered. He loved when Blaine growled like that, and the thought of just Blaine being with him was even sexier.

"All...I...want," Kurt moaned, biting on his lip, turning it dark red.

Blaine leaned forward, and pressed his lips to Kurt's, in an open, passionate kiss. Kurt reciprocated gladly, his lips moving in perfect rhythym with Blaine's. The dominant boy moved his one leg over to straddle Kurt's lap, their crotches rubbing together, causing them both to jolt with arousal at the intimate contact.

"So hot," Kurt whimpered before moving in again, tangling his tongue in Blaine's.

Blaine had one hand against the back of Kurt's neck, keeping him locked to his mouth. The other strayed to his pants, which were laying against a golden pillow on the end of the bed. Amazingly, he found the small tube of lube he had stashed into his pocket before rushing out of his house. Kurt didn't really notice, but somehow Blaine managed to flip the lid open, and squeeze some onto his palm. Blaine then moved his right hand down to Kurt's entrance, where he slid two fingers.

Kurt's hazy eyes flew opoen in shock, and he squirmed under Blaine's touch, the feeling of his fingers inside so familiar it made him want to cum right then. But he wouldn't cum until Master said he could.

"Mastteeeerrr," Kurt whimpered as Blaine detached his lips.

Blaine smiled down at Kurt, sliding his ring finger in as well. His middle one dug deeper, and when it found Kurt's prostate, it started stroking it madly. His index and ring fingers scissored, stretching Kurt so he could slid onto Blaine's length easily.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, I'm going to fuck you now," Blaine growled, pulling his fingers from Kurt's bottom.<p>

Kurt whimpered, and grabbed Blaine's wrist. The dark haired boy's jaw fell open as Kurt took his fingers into his mouth and began shamelessly sucking on them. Moans escaped Blaine's mouth as Kurt fellated his hand.

"Fuck, that's hot."

Kurt winked, and spread his legs further apart to allow Blaine access. Blaine readjusted his body, lining up, and then pushed into Kurt. He allowed Kurt a few seconds to adjust to his size, which Kurt was grateful for, since Blaine was kind of big.

"Mooove, please, Master?" Kurt pleaded, his eyes longing, full of wanton need and want. His tongue began prodding between Blaine's fingers, and he felt Blaine's hips begin to rock.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine had made love for a greater part of the night, finally falling asleep in each other's embrace around one.<p>

Around three, Kurt woke up, his head in a fog as he blinked the sleep away from his eyes. Blaine was sleeping next to him.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, prodding his boyfriend's shoulder.

Blaine's eyes lifted slowly, as he woke up at what seemed a glacial pace.

"Mmf?"

"Even though that was a trigger in a public place, I thought it was hot, and the part with the mousse was especially good. Also, Jeff will definitely never get to watch. I loved the idea," Kurt yawned, pulling closer to Blaine, fitting into the crook of his body perfectly.

"It was a good idea. But I can't take the credit, Kurt," Blaine replied sheepishly.

"What?"

"Oh right! You don't remember!" Blaine exclaimed.

"No, I really don't," Kurt laughed.

"What was the trigger...um..something...oh!" Blaine mumbled quietly, before saying, "When I get you, you'll know!"

Kurt's head pounded as the memories flooded back to him.

* * *

><p><em>"Blaine," Kurt asked nervously, "You know how we're going out for our anniversary?"<em>

_"Uh-huh," Blaine answered, tracing the muscles of Kurt's stomach._

_"Well, could you maybe put me under for dinner? Like, the whole time? But no actual sexy stuff until we get home, or a hotel?"_

_Blaine sat up, and stared into his boyfriend's eyes, proud. He was impressed by Kurt's willingness to try a new idea in public, by other people was shocking. Blaine was thrilled by the idea, and gave Kurt a kiss of approval._

_"I'll take that as a yes. Oh, and Blaine?"_

_"Yes, love?"_

_"Make me forget this. That it was my idea? I want to be surprised."_

_"Anything you say, baby. Somewhere only Kurt knows."_

* * *

><p>Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek, before nodding off into sleep again.<p>

It really had been a perfect anniversary.

But who knew what their one-year would be like?

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, the winner of the name the verse contest is, drumroll please...<strong>

**...DrPepperDiva!**

**The verse shall be called Seems Like a Dream. :) **

**DPD, please message me, and we shall discuss your prize!**

**Thanks for submitting titles, guys, and reviewing and all that other awesome shit you do!**

**Reviews=Love. **


End file.
